Kamaitachi
The Kamaitachi are a race of weasel demons often found in eastern lands, and are quite infamous in Earth Japan. They range in species throughout most mustelids, with the most common being ermines/stoats and weasels. They can summon scythes and ride the winds, both of which they use to cut their prey and play pranks on people. Appearances Some groups of Kamaitachi consist of threes, three brothers, three siblings, or just three of the same clan. One trips, one slices, one heals the slice, leaving behind a painful injury without any blood. They can also shift between an anthromorphic form and a feral form, which is their natural form. While the Kamaitachi are known for mischief and trouble, not every Kamaitachi within the nexus follows such rulings and may even take offense to being refered to as demons. There are even some that may have taken on a species of Kamaitachi not normally seen through a forced alignment, such as western mustelid like the pine marten and sable. Physical Height Males: Always a little larger than their normal wild cousins, varying by species of mustelid. When anthro, they average about 4'-5'5" Females: Same size as their wild cousins, varying by species of mustelid. When anthro, they average about 3'-4'5" Weight Males: a pound or few more than wild cousins, depending on species. Anthros tend to be light, weighing on average 100-130lbs Females: Same weight as wild mustelids, depending on species. Anthros tend to be very light, weighing on average 70-100lbs Lifespan Males and females both share the same lifespan, which is limitless, seeing as how they are demons, a type of spirit. When inhabiting a body or manifesting one of their own creation, the lifespan varies depending on the body's lifespan. A Kamaitachi in a feral weasel body could live around 50-100 years, while one in an anthro mustelid body could live anywhere from 100-1000 years before their body dies and they return to the realm of spirits. They seem to only be capable of inhabiting mustelid bodies, and only temporarily human ones. Coloration Kamaitachi match the same coloration as their wild kin. Some Kamaitachi choose to form spiritual tattoos which glow in their fur on themselves to differentiate individuals for those not blessed with animal senses. Culture and Behavior Kamaitachi are known tricksters, performing cruel pranks on travelers for their own amusement. The Kamaitachi in the nexus that are known seem to all be aligned sorts, so they act differently. It is also possible that the Kamaitachi for the other world were not typical of their stereotype. Kamaitachi travel in families, or clans, and follow the lead of a boss weasel who directs the clan and seek to recruit interesting individuals into his crew to boost clan standing and reputation. Some bosses enjoy riches, shiny things, while others enjoy collecting people who perform good acts and bring reputation, others just enjoy a fun loving sort. There are few strict rules amongst the Kamaitachi clans, and they sometimes fight with each other over silly things, which are often forgotten quickly. Clans sometimes seek to expand outside of Kamaitachi blood through recruitment of interesting individuals of mustelid nature. A very cunning ermine who steals from a farmer and always outsmarts him and his dog may be recruited. A famous celebrity anthro mustelid may be sought out, as may heroes, villains, and just anyone interesting. They are offered a chance to join the Kamaitachi ranks, told that it is a one way path, at least in most cases. If they individual agrees, a ritual is performed, converting the new recruit into a Kamaitachi, who is then welcomed into the clan with great fanfare and party. There are a few tails of Kamaitachi not asking and simply taking what they want. Not informing a person it is a one way trip, not even telling them what they are doing, or waiting to suprise them. While uncommon, the race as a whole doesn't seem to raise much issue with it, although the new unwitting Kamaitachi may have a few choice words with their converter. Population The total population of kamaitachi within the nexus is unknown, although there are two individuals that are know to be living within The Town of Nexus. Important Kamaitachi within the Nexus Arkanite Rumbaler Category:Races